


RUN

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual
Kudos: 4





	RUN

As the bombs Explode around me  
I Run  
From the strange city madness  
To the comforting Insanity  
Of Home  
As I enter the forest my Friends surround me  
I breathe a sigh of relief  
But as I look closer  
Everything seems Wrong  
My Brother removes his Mask  
To reveal the Horror beneath  
My mind Shatters  
The pieces spread into Oblivion  
I Scream  
And Run  
Running is all I know now  
Until I encounter a Stranger  
In a circle of stones  
With bottomless pits in the place of eyes  
They offer their assistance  
And foolishly  
I Accept  
They reach out  
And I feel a blinding Light Rip through me  
I have no eyes now  
But I see the world for what it truly is  
The Grand Illusion torn away  
And I Run  
And I Collapse  
I can no longer close my Eyes  
i can only SCREAM


End file.
